


Only with blood sweat and tears do we pay for infinity

by Bobblychicken, StormblazeP51



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Planes (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Bonding, Cuddling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Regret Nothing!, Kissing, Kontra K, M/M, Other, PTSD, Robin Hood References, Sibling Rivalry, being adopted, kind of, mentions of planes creating offspring, when sad snuggle a heli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobblychicken/pseuds/Bobblychicken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormblazeP51/pseuds/StormblazeP51
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles featuring Bobblychicken's and my lovely Ocs and everybodies favourite Psycho, Ex-Cropduster and Corsair.1. The story of how Ned and Zed came to Rip2. Some sweet intimate Davis/Riley shorty3. Davis and Riley's kids got high expectations on their christmas gift4. After WATGR Rip get's in trouble with mother nature5. Ripslinger has to swallow his pride (Sequel to 4)!Some Drabbles were Co-Authored by the lovely Bobblychicken!!
Relationships: Dusty&Ned, Dusty&Ripslinger, Dusty&Skipper, Dusty&Zed, Judge Davis/Riley Williams, Ripslinger&Kenny, Ripslinger&Ned&Zed, Steel&Charlie, Steel&Duke, Steel&Gordon, Steel&Jeffrey, Steel&Stanley, Steel&Winston, Steel/Bruce, Steele&Chichu, Steele&Rowdy&Molly&Catherine&Cody, Steele/Rowdy
Comments: 110
Kudos: 2





	1. Gute Nacht /Good night

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am again! this time with a drabble collection. I may step out of my Friday routine since the drabbles come randomly.  
> Since I'm a little idiot and a very big Chaot I accidentaly deleted this work so here you go! 
> 
> **DISCLAIMER** I don't own neither Planes nor Cars!  
> I also don't own any of the music of Kontra K, all rights go to their original owners!!

A flash of lightning cut through the darkness, and a clap of thunder shook the air. Two little planes lay huddled together, sheltered from the pelting rain beneath a cardboard box. They flinched at each flash and one of them, the younger one, whimpered in fear as the thunder roared above their makeshift Shelter. The older one purred softly to comfort him and they snuggled closer together. They were siblings, twins even. They looked identical from their nose cone down to their tailflaps. Overall beige, with a dark brown saddle, white belly and black wingtips. The only way to tell them apart was by taking a closer look at their tails. One sported the number 0 the other 00. Two pairs of greyish green eyes stared fearfully out of black masks into the darkness, not daring to imagine what may lie outside their four little walls, and the illusion of safety they provided. They were all they had. After a few more hours they finally fell asleep. But they had no Idea that their lifes were about to change drastically. 

Meanwhile at the RPX Tower in Los Angeles. It was 9:30 and Ripslinger was getting ready to fly to the airport, where his touring Plane, Joey - a modified A-350-800, was waiting for him. „Are you ready yet?“ he asked Kenny impatiently. The Forklift and Dave, his Manager, had insisted that they would take some new eqipment with them, and the Forklift had been busy with packing said equipment since the early hours. „Yes yes, I am. Now quit whining“ retorted the Forklift. Rip snorted in irritation at the underhanded hint to shut up. Had it been anybody else but Kenny they would be regretting this choice of words by now. „Are you coming, or did you grow roots?“ the Question tore Ripslinger out of his train of thoughts and he shook himself once before he rolled forwards to join the Forklift. But while Kenny rolled into Cheryll, the plane that would bring him to the Airport, Rip rolled straight to the RPX Tower's own Runway. Starting his engine he checked his flaps and stabilizors before he released his breakes and surged forwards. Only seconds later he was in the air and on his way to the LAX international. 

Fifeteen minutes later he arrived at the Los Angeless International Airport. Joey already waited for him, the Airbus was busily chatting with a larger b777. The Boeing was in company of three pupps. To his dismay, Ripslinger had to admit: the little bastards were kinda cute. Upon arriving he realized that the little Bastards weren't so _little_ after all. In fact, they were each about two feet longer and half a foot taller than himself. „Joey, has Kenny arrived yet?“ He asked. Keen Brown eyes turned towards him. „Negative, Boss. And in my opinion he could stay away quite a bit longer, if you get what I mean“ said Joey, wriggling his brows with a sly smirk while he threw the Boeing a lusty glance. The Plane had turned it's attention back to it's pupps and was nuzzling one of them.  
It was in this moment that said Plane's Mate decided to show up. A large b747 came up to them and threw Joey a warning glare before he ushered his Mate and pupps away from the Mustang and his Tourplane. The devastated expression on Joey's face was hilarious and Ripslinger dissolved into roaring laughter. That earned him a glare and a snort but didn't keep him from laughing. 

As Kenny arrived ten minutes later he threw them both a hard to read stare. Rip was still giggling like mad and Joey looked like he was considering dumping the P-51 once they were over the open sea. „Did I miss something?“ he asked. Rip managed to calm himself so far as to reply „Oh you know, dear Joey here just took „getting dumped“ to a whole new level“ at the end of this statement he had dissolved back into snickers. Said Airbus glared daggers at the Mustang. Kenny just snorted in amusement before he ushered the breathless Plane into the Airbus before the other could consider taking off without them. 

Meanwhile back in New Zealand. The Sun was just rising over the Horrizon. The Harbourside market was beginning to open, and there was already a large crowd of people that were all set on buying something. Mixed beneath all the Tourists, Farmers, and Locals, were two little Planes. They were eagerly checking out the market stalls. Looking for a suitable target from which they could steal their breakfast. The Younger one had spotted a stall at the outskirt of the Market, it was run by an elderly lady. She sold Fruits, Vegetables and Seafood. The older brother chuffed in agreement and it was set. The old Lady would be their target today. Making their way through the crowd was the easy part, making sure that neither the Stallowner nor any of the other market visitors didn't notice them, now that was the real challenge. But they had already planned out a strategy. Nuzzling shortly in reassurrance they parted ways. While the older one got into a fight with one of the many tourists, the younger one used the distraction to steal them something to eat. He had just reached the stall and his stomach twisted painfully in hunger. Carefully he let two cones of sweetcorn vanish in the pockets of his cheeks, he had to be swift and unsuspicious about it. Everything worked out like planned, until one of the other stallowners noticed the younger sibling stealing. He shouted and pointed at the young plane, who dropped the avocado he'd held between his teeth. Realizing that they had been caught he grabbed a net of apples between his teeth and fled, his brother in hot pursue. A small crowd of enraged people followed them for several minutes before they were able to hide. Panting they looked at each other before they bursted into relieved giggles. They had once again gotten away with stealing. 

After they had returned to their home, a cardboardbox they had stabilized with some wooden blanks and other stuff they had found, they took turns eating. One always stood guard while the other hastily gulped down one or two apples. The sweetcorn was to be kept for dessert, it wasn't often that they were able to steal such a treat. Once they were both sated they took the time to clean themselves. Licking over each others back they also strenghtened their sibling-bond. As they considered their morning cleaning to be done, they just cuddled together. It didn't take long for the younger brother to dooze off in the gentle shade their makeshift hut provided. The older one was close to doozing off as well as a strong gust of wind blew a sheet of paper right into his face. Startled he crawled backwards, squealing in distress, and shook himself. The younger one awoke with a yelp and took the sheet off of his brother's face. Once it lay on the ground beneath them they took a good look at it. It was a flyer. In the middle was a map of New Zealand, around it pictures of several racing planes. At the bottom of the Flyer stood several names and a date. Looking at the date they realized that those fliers would arrive in Auckland, their hometown, today. They looked at each other and grinned simultaneously. Those richass Celebrities surely wouldn't mind it if two brothers played Robin Hood and little John and took from the rich to give the poor. Namely themselves.

It looked like they had a lucky run. 

Back with Ripslinger, things weren't nearly as exciting. An 18 hour flight from LA to NZ was tiring, and that although he wasn't even the one doing all the flying. The Champion spent most of the flight asleep, the few hours he was awake were spend with playing the most random of boardgames against Kenny or watching whatever it was that played on the TV. 

And then, after 18 long hours, Joey's tired voice came through the speakers. „Hey boss, just a heads-up, I'm gonna go in for landing now.“ Rip just chuffed and presumed to glare daggers at Kenny's damned row of Xes. The Forklift gave him a smug grin which the racer retortet with a mock scowl. It stood 5 to 4 for Kenny and Rip was set on at least getting their score even. Both startled somewhat as Joey landed. „Ladies and Gentlemen,.......Dave,.....say „Hi“ to New Zealand.“ Rip's curiosity spiked up and he stood up and rolled to the window. Looking out he had to admit, Auckland Airport looked a whole lot different than LAX. Despite Dave's ealier warning that the criminality rate in Auckland was quite high, he felt a desire to go exploring. But first they would have to meet with the officials. 

He so did not look forward to that. 

The Meeting with the SUV and his aid, a Harpe, went by about as fast as a slug race. Rip wished for nothing more than to get out of the provisory tent they had build up at the end of the airport and on the runway. After Two hours of talking, he was finally allowed out onto the taxiway to get acquainted with his new surroundings. On the next day he would qualify for the race that would be on the overnext day. Many of the younger racers threw him awestruck and envious looks as he rolled down the taxiway to inspect the course that was set out before him. „So, I hope the course is to your liking Mr. Ripslinger. We'll see you tomorrow. Until then, you may go to your tent“ said the Harpe as he drove away. Ripslinger just nodded cooly yet he smiled inwardly as he was finally allowed to head to his tent. But that wasn't where he went to. Instead he snuck away from the Airport and into the City. He didn't really have any place in mind where he wanted to get to, simply content with exploring the new surrounding. Little did he know that when he would return, he wouldn't be alone.

The Twins knew the slums and it's residents like no one else. If need be they could seemingly vanish from the face of the earth, and yet still be in one and the same spot. So it was a pretty big surprise as they headed just out of the border of the slums and towards the direction of the airport, as their path was blocked by a large P-51 Mustang. He stared down at them with an unreadable expression and seemed to be considering something. It was obvious that the Plane was a racer, if the Sponsor stickers on his Flanks and Tail were anything to go by. Intimidated the younger one puffed himself up in a futile attempt to look bigger than he was and emmited a high pitched whine. 

Ripslinger was quite surprised as he was ripped out of his curious stupor by two very small planes. He had obviously reached the slums, if the huts and cottages made out of corrugated iron and wood were any hints. He looked down as one of the little Planes suddenly went into a defensive stance. He knew that he looked intimidating but these two hadn't given him any reason to be enraged, so why were they scared? He looked at them and something deep inside him flared up viciously. He tried to ignore it but the more he pushed it down the harder it fought back. It clawed at his conscience and screamed at him to take the little planes back to the tents. Finally decicing to listen to his strange instinct and he bowed down, akwardly picking up the defensive stanced Plane, who squealed in pure terror. Getting the small plane at the space right behind his Canopy, he carefully lifted him up. The indignant bordering on terrified screech that the little plane emmited made him chuff softly in comfort. He hoped his grip wasn't to hard, despite the fact that the skin at the neck was very soft and flexible, if too much pressure was applied he could unintentionally cause severe damage. The other Plane squeaked and even nipped at him as he carried it's sibling away. It tickled more than anything. The plane between his jaws had gone slack and Rip seriously hoped that he hadn't damaged anything important. 

Kenny was close to having a core attack. How in the name of chrysler could they loose a ten meter long, four meter tall and five ton heavy plane? To Kenny, it was a miracle the officials hadn't gotten suspicious yet. Joey, Dave, Kenny and two other Forklifts of RPX were searching the Airport for the lost racer. Out of all of them the a350 had the best overview and Kenny's core leaped as he heard the big guy's voice. „Kenny I have good and bad news“ Kenny frowned and answered. „What are the bad news?“ „Well, Rip is coming back are the good news, that he is bringing company, the bad ones“ Company?! If that Plane had ventured out just to find a female he could frag through the floor, the Forklift was going to have a seizure. He made his way back to the racers tent, intent on giving him a piece of his mind. 

Getting back to the tent had taken him longer than he would have preffered and the Forklift was in a pretty bad mood. Arriving at the tent he had been prepared for a lot of things but not for what he actually saw uppon entering. 

Ripslinger was lying on his enormus sleepingmat. He seemed to be doozing and purred quietly. He had his back to the tent's entrance and lay curled around _something_. Kenny rolled forward and around the Mustang. He opened his mouth to say something but froze as he saw what had snuggled into Ripslinger's belly. Nevermind a strange female, there were two small pupps curled around each other and snuggled into the warm crook of Rip's belly. They were dirty and meager and one of them snored softly. The Racer sensed his presence and opened his eyes, giving him a hard to read stare. Kenny sighed before he looked at Rip and laid a tine on the Plane's nose. This action was rewarded by a soft chuff from the racer and a slow „trust-blink“. „Rip, I know that you need a heir but kidnapping someone else's babies is the wrong way of getting one. Bring them back to their parents, we can't keep them.“ Rip pouted and huffed. He put his landing gear protectively over the two pupps and made a bellow like whine. The Forklift sighed and tried again, but he got the same reaction acompanied by a soft growl. Appearantly the racer was deadset on keeping the pupps. Just as Kenny tried a third time they were interrupted by a soft squeak. Rip turned his head slightly to look at the pupps. One of them had woken up and was curiously staring at Kenny now. The Forklift was surprised by this, the little one showed absolutely no fear whatsoever, and that despite having been kidnapped. The young plane suddenly got up and shook himself, a cloud of dust and small dirtflakes formed around him and made him sneeze. Rip chuckled at that. Kenny rolled backwards as the young plane rolled up to him and sniffed him. It emitted soft chirps and cooed as it inspected him closely. Then, once it's curiosity had been stilled it turned around and nestled back in with it's sibling, squeaking at Ripslinger as it did so. Rip responded with his own, deeper chrip and the large Mustang started to purr once again as he nestled down right onto the smaller planes, shielding them from Kenny's view. The P-51 looked at the Forklift as if he wanted to say „Mine!“, an expression of hefty defiance on his face. Kenny looked at the way Ripslinger treated the pups.and it was in this moment that the Forklift realized just what had happened. Ripslinger was 29, the average age for a plane to become parent, and he mentally slapped himself for not having noticed it sooner. 

The P-51's parental instincts had kicked in.

If they took the pupps away the stakes were high that he would go insane, or in worst case even suicidal..  
It had happened before that Racers, but also Cargo and even Passenger planes had picked up stray pupps and once seperated had gone crazy. Since they were such extreme social creatures they quickly formed strong bonds -especially towards the youngest of their kind- even if they weren't their own. Kenny had been witness to such a cruel fate once before, a european Cargo plane who had lost her own proplings only a couple of months prior had bonded with a orphaned Piper half breed. As it had been time to say goodbye she had refused to leave and had insited on taking the propling with her. The Government hadn't allowed that and had forcefully seperated them. Kenny would never forget the female's heartwrenching cry of despair as she suddenly stalled out and crashed back onto the runway. He sincerely hoped that they could keep the Championracer from such a cruel fate. Internally shivering at the thought Kenny rolled backwards. Sighing softly he retreated, he would have to talk to Dave about this. 

Once the Forklift had left Ripslinger snorted in irritation. _Kidnapping Pfffft. These boys are mine now! Wether he likes it or not, I'm gonna keep them!_ He turned slightly and looked at the doozing Pupps. Well, they weren't really pupps anymore, they were weaned, that much was obvious, but they weren't fully fledged adults yet. He also realized that they probably didn't have names. _You two need names_ he mused to himself. He took a coser look at them trying to see which one was older, and his gaze stayed at their tails. One was adorned by a 0 the other by a 00. „Hmmm, we're in New Zealand, and since you two were probably born here, and since I'm not the most creative with names, „ He said to himself with a chuckle, „How about Ned and Zed. The `N´for New and the older one of you, and the `Z´ for Zealand and the younger, sounds good?“ He said to noone in particular. But as if he was agreeing, the Pup with the 00 on his tail, Zed, yawned, cracked open an eye and crooned in contentment. Ripslinger chuffed softly at that. Whatever it had been that had told him to bring them back, he was glad that he had listened to it. Cooing softly he laid down and closed his eyes, and said goodnight to the cruel worl that lay outside his tent. The cruel world that took away these boys parents, but at the same time the world was also beautiful and wonderfull, for it had led them to him, and had given two young souls a chance of a new life.


	2. She's worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some Davis/Riley! 
> 
> (This is the worst summary ever xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here U guys and gals go!   
> I tried to write something that's rather out of my comfort zone so it might be a bit weird at parts. 
> 
> This is probably also th only drabble that's not inspired by Kontra K!
> 
> Lil' Character Info on my lovely new OC:   
> Riley Williams:   
> Riley Williams is a hybrid between a Air tractor at 280 and a P-51. She's light blue with a purple back, black wings and white belly, her eyes are torquise.

Riley purred softly as she took a look at her sleeping mate. Davis looked so peaceful when he was asleep, it surprised her again and again how she hadn't fallen for him back in college. Sure they had been a couple back then, but that was nothing compared to now. As they had first come together they had broken up after about eight months again, and if someone had told her that one day she'd be married to him she would have called that person crazy. But now, cuddled next to him, helping him through another fit of nightmares after almost sixtythree years of being happily married , she was glad for the outcome. 

Despite their parents being still totally against it. 

She would never forget how George, her divorced and unwanted ex-husband had thought he could win in a fight against Davis. The smaller Havilland had soon realized though that it was not only a very dumb idea to fight against a plane that's a good meter bigger than yourself. He also learned the difference between a brawl at the bar, against planes half your size who where also drunk off of their asses, and a all out dogfight against a Plane trained in close combat and used to killing heavily armored enemies. It had been the first time she had been seriously scared of Davis.

Her attention was drawn to her mate as he whimpered softly. She quickly started to lick over his head to draw his unconscious mind from whatever bad dream it had turned into to something more enjoyable. After a couple more whimpers he finally relaxed and she sighed softly. She loved him, deeply. Always had, always would, but his nightmares came with alarming frequency these past few weeks. It had been almost four weeks since she last had slept for a full eight hours without being woken up by Davis' corewrenching cries and shrill shrieks as his mind relived some horrible memory of war. To the unschooled eyes he looked like out new, but to someone who knew him as good as she did, each little scar, dent and ding told a story. And his body was a book to her. She looked down at him again as he tensed up, his teeth audibly grinded and he whimpered again. She leaned down and kissed his nose. She caressed his Prop with hers and started to hum the melody of „somwhere out there“, closing her eyes to concentrate on the song. They had sung it so often when they were still kids. He leaned into her gentle caresses and calmed down somewhat. Then, he suddenly shuddered heavily and sniffled. She opened her eyes and found him staring at her out of sad, bloodshot deer brown orbs. She smiled sadly and gave him a loving kiss on his helm. He purred quietly and snuggled into her. Seeking comfort.   
She let him, and rose up on her gear so that he could wriggle beneath her. Once he was comfortable she laid back down, comfortably onto his back and broad, long wings. She nuzzled him and smiled as she felt him relax beneath her. He yawned, clearly exhausted. It was obvious that he was afraid of going back to sleep, and Riley hated to see him like this. „It'll be okay. I'm here, it's just dreams, they can't hurt you honey“ she whispered as she whiped a stray tear away. „I know, but I'm waking you up. And that sucks.“ he whined. „It's alright. I wouldn't still be with you if was bothered by you being a noisy sleeper“ She chuffed. Smiling sadly he pressed his cheek against hers, purring and chirping softly. She reciprocated the chirps and nuzzled him. Gently, she caressed his flanks with her gear. She smiled faintly as she felt him go limp. Soon his quiet, pleased purr and soft, little gasps filled their bedroom. After a little while she moved from his back to his side and planted feather light kisses on his sensetive wingflaps. She looked at his face and noticed that he was blushing like mad. She chuckled and moved to his face. He looked at her, his pupills were blown wide open. She leaned down and captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. As they parted for oxygen he moaned softly, a sweet scent had filled the air, and Riley knew that she was close to accomplishing her self-applied task. Continuing her slow circle around him she kissed and nibbled her way down to his tail. Once she had reached his vertical stabilizer he was breathing heavy and his body trembled. Now all it would take for him to loose that last bit of composure was a last, strong stimulation. Running her wing up under his belly she couldn't supress a grin a he arched and cried out. 

Only a couple of minutes later, everything was over again.

She snuggled down beside him and rested her head on top of his. Sighing softly he closed his eyes. Riley gave him another smooch on the head and nuzzled the side of his nose before she yawned. She smiled as he started to purr, a deep, revereberating noise that made his entire body vibrate lightly. The rest of the night passed by without any disturbances. 

A cheeky sunbeam tickled Davis nose the next morning and the P-51 awoke with a sneeze. He looked around wearily. His gaze stayed with his mate. Riley was beautiful. In his opinion, she was the most beautiful plane on earth. She was predominately a air tractor at 280, but there were some traits from her dad, a P-51, too. She was curvier than other air tractors, and instead of just one exhaust on each side of her nose, there where three. Her nose was also a bit broader and her nosecone rounder. Her wings were clipped and instead of three she had four, contra rotating propellers. She was also equipped with a powerful Rolls Royce Merlin engine. It had been the biggest surprise back in college as they had taken their first hours of flight practice. The other kids had all stared at her as she started her engine and it roared like a feral beast. One of the mutations that came in from hybridization. Her beautiful light blue fuselage was his heaven. Her torquise eyes his sky. He would do anything to make her happy, even if that meant that he would have to go to war again, she was worth all the pain he'd put himself through. With that thought in mind he yawned and laid back down. With a smile he allowed morpheus to embrace him again and soon he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankies for reading! I hope it wasn't too awkward!


	3. Wishes....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis and Riley's kids have high expectations on their christmas presents.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, have a very late merry christmas from me!   
> This is a small gift to all my readers, so a late but heartfelt merry x-mas
> 
> Suzanne and Adam were mainly created by Bobblychicken
> 
> I don't own planes. 
> 
> Neither do I own Frank Sinatra or the "Looney toons".

Riley hummed softly as she opened the Hangar door. It had been a succesful day for Davis and her. On their way to work he had coincidentaly met his old friend Skipper, and she had made a new one. Skipper's protegé, Dusty. The little Cropduster was one of a kind. She smiled as she rolled into the Foyer, the wonderful spicy scent of cinamon and herbs wafted in from the Hangar's Kitchen. Davis was cooking. He rarely did so, because they had so much stress all the time. Still smiling she opened the door to the living space of the Hangar. Suzanne and Adam had cuddled up infront of the TV and watched some cartoons. „Coyote and Roadrunner“ was playing at the moment. Hearing her Mate sing along to "White Christmas" always warmed her core. His deep voice made her believe that Frank Sinatra was hiding somewhere in the room and Davis only lipsinched. Suzanne greeted her with a quiet but enthusiastic "Hi mommy!" While Adam just mumbled something, too engrossed in the cartoons to register the outside world. She reacted to her daughter's greeting with a soft "Hi Darling", before she rolled into the kitchen. Davis was too engrossed in his pot of sauce to notice her, much to her amusement. ".......and I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, with every Christmas card I write-" he jumped as she continued singing "May your days be merry and bright, and may all your christmasses be white," chuckling she rolled up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hello Sweetcore, hmmmm that smells just delicious!" She said as she slid along his chin, using the close proximity to take a good wiff of the steaming cranberry sauce and turkey. His deep chuckle sent shivers down her spine. „Well, it's close to christmas, so I thought why not?“ he smiled before he leaned down and gave her a loving kiss. She giggled into it and slid up beneath his chin again. He rested his head atop her's, his sturdy prop gently scraped her own and he in- and exhaled deeply. She closed her eyes and simply allowed Davis' strong corebeat to lull her into a gentle trance like state. She had almost fallen asleep, leaning into him, purring quietly, hadn't it been for him whispering gently. „Sweetcore, we can eat charcoalsticks if you confiscate me any longer“. She woke back up almost instantly at that. Sheepishly grinning she rolled back out of the kitchen to allow her mate to salvage the turkey. It was a bit dark but not even close to being burned. Chuckling over her own clumsiness she rolled over to her Children. Adam was snoozing now, comfortably snuggled up to his sister, who also looked like she was close to dropping off. Smiling softly she laid down beside them and pulled them close. Suzanne yawned at that and snuggled her little head into the crook of her mother's wing. Soon the Cropduster and her children were all in the arms of morpheus. 

Half an hour later Riley found herself awoken by Davis gently nudging her. She yawned and squinted up at him. He chuckled and said „Dinner's waiting, honey“. At the mention of food she was awake faster than ever. He laughed at her grin as she stood by the table. Their kids exchanged confused looks before Suzanne shrugged. The meal was spent with the kids excitedly telling them about their day at school, Davis reporting her about his colleagues failed but still hilarious prank, and she rounded it all up with telling them about her own success at work. Now they were all eating in a comfortable silence, that was until Davis asked the Kids one last time what they wanted for Christmas. Adam and Suzanne exchanged looks before staring at their parents. „Well?“ asked Davis. „A little sister“ said Adam quietly. Riley, who had been drinking some ginger tee, choked on that and went into a harsh coughing fit. Davis paled and stared at his children. Once poor Riley had caught herself again she first glared at her Mate then she stared at her kid's with disbelief. How the hell were they going to explain that children weren't brought by the stork, and that one couldn't simply wish for a sibling and have it appear the next day. How should they explain to six year olds that making Propplings took a) a whole lot of time; b) a boatload of patience and money, and c) luck. They both weren't in their prime anymore, and it took them almost a year until she finally conceived the last time. Suzanne and Adam were their first litter, pretty small for Planes of their kind, but for them, they were the world. Sighing, Riley tried not to shatter her pupps childhood, she rolled over to them and settled down between them. „You know, I fear, Santa can't fullfill that one, my dears. It takes a lot of time for a baby to be created and Santa doesn't have that time. There are millions of other children out there waiting for him, I'm sure he would love to fullfill every single wish he and his elves get, but sometimes, there are some wishes that not even Santa Clause can fullfill. Do you understand my sweetcores?“ „Yes Mommy“ „Ahuh yes Ma“ said Adam and Suzanne glum. „Okay, I'm proud of you for being so understanding my dears“ she said softy. Adam only hummed softly before he continued eating. Suzanne looked like she was considering something but then just resumed picking at her brussel sprouts. Davis gently shook his head. A little sister. His kids had wishes..............boy.....

After they had dinner Adam and Suzanne went to bed, their parents did the same, although sleep would not come until a couple of hours later. 

…...and little did they know that their childrens wish would come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you have them, then nice holidays, and if not, simply happy days!


	4. An deiner Seite/ By your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing after the WATGR Rip tries to find his lost Twins and gets in trouble with mother nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long time I decided to upload something here again.  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

His core felt like as if it was going to explode and the fluids in his lines boiled. Ripslinger was pushing his engine as hard as he was able, trying to get back to Deadstick dessert, before the ominous storm clouds, that had built up above him, could reach it. He panted and went through the past couple of hours in his head again. He could have sworn that the twins had been behind him as he'd crossed the finish line after that imbecile Cropduster. Oh how he hated that kid, shame that damn Corsair had succeeded in stopping him from scattering the other's parts in the dessert. He growled as he felt a painful strain starting to built up inside his engine. His radio cackled as someone tried to call him, probably Kenny. The Forklift had sprayed him off as soon as he'd been brought back to the RPX tent, humiliated, enraged and covered in sludge. The black goo was off of him now but the disgusting stench still stuck to him. A flash of lighting and rumbling thunder startled him and he yelped, following his self preservation instincts he flew closer to the ground. He perked up as he heard the sound of unfamiliar engines coming closer. Flying a sharp turn he took a look back and growled at what he saw. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Dusty grinned brightly as he rolled onto the stage, Endorphins flooded his body. The crowd beneath him went crazy and he was temporarily blinded by the flashlights of thousands of cameras. Once the noise had died down a bit he looked around and smiled as he was greeted by Judge Davis. The older P-51 smiled gently back at him and motioned for him to come over to the second mic that stood at the front of the stage. Grinning sheepishly he complied and released his brakes. 

Once he was side to side with the old Warbird, Davis chuckled and congratulated him. „You did a good job out there Dusty. Ripslinger must be quite an intimidating guy to deal with, for someone who has so little experience in actually racing.“ „Well, you see mr. Davis-“ „Just Davis please“ „Alright, You see Davis, I have dreamed of becoming a racer all my life, I have trained pretty much every day back home, no matter the weather or the time. As soon as I'd be done working, you could catch me train. Ever since I was just a Pupp, barely bigger than a foot, I was fascinated in airracing. Many people, my own Mechanic and trainer actually included-“ He could see Davis throw Skipper a look of......something.“-had told me that I wasn't built for this. And now, I'm here. I had missioned myself with prooving that I could be more than what I had been built for, and If you ask me, I think I've suceeded.“ he finished with a smile. Davis allowed himself a small laugh before he started. „It's true, You have shown the world that there is more to you than it seems, and if I look around here, you've also inspired quite a lot of folks that they could be more too!“ The red tailed P-51 said. 

They chatted for another couple of minutes before the loud roar of an engine startled them. Both looked over to the runway and Dusty couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Ripslinger taking off. Before he had time to react Judge Davis was off of the stage and on his way to the runway. Dusty followed as fast as his wheels would take him and just as he was about to ask Davis what he was about to do Davis barked out his next words. „Commander Riley, get ready for Takeoff and pursuit. Whatever it is that Rip is planning, We're gonna beat him to it.“ „Aye Sir!“ barked Skipper. Dusty's eyes almost popped out of his skull as he realized that the old Judge and Skipper knew one another. 

A couple of minutes later the trio was in the air. If he squinted Dusty could still see Rip's Silhouette on the far horizon. He looked over to Skipper and Davis, they both wore a expression of stern seriousness. „Dusty, you're faster than us. Follow him, but keep a safe distance, We`ll be right on your tail, promise!“ shouted Skipper. Looking back over to him he swallowed but he complied anyway. „Okay Skip´“. Speeding up he soon gained up on Ripslinger and he started to feel how the fear he felt turned into a strange, calm determination. Soon he was close enough to hear the other's engine and Dusty decided that that was close enough. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Turning his attention back to the path in front of him Rip tried to speed up, but his engine was already maxed out as far as it would go. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as the painful strain became outright excruciating. A bolt of lightning stroke just a few meters infront of him and he cried out as he was blinded. The following Thunder deafened him and he lost control. Scared for his life he tried to stay stable but it was getting increasingly difficult since the ringing in his ears distracted him too much and the sting in his eyes made it impossible to see anything. Then his wing hit something and all hell broke loose. The next thing he knew was a pain like he'd never felt before spreading from his wing into his spine and chest. He could feel another warm frame bumb against his belly, the logical part of his brain reasoned it with the stranger undoubtly trying to stabilize him but in his panic he started to flail. 

Which proved to be a big mistake.

He didn't quite know what the heck he did, but he could very well remeber the feeling of his injured wing hiting something. The stranger suddenly disapeared and he felt himself drop at least twenty meters. In a last Desperate attempt to stabilize himself he stalled out his engine to glide, but it was futile. His belly got slapped by trees, then he colided with the ground. 

In an instant his world went black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Skipper knew that Rip was bound to crash the second he saw his wing hit the rock formation. At the speed he was flying the P-51's wing got bend in and backwards at an unnatural angle and the drag pulled him down. Skipper tried to warn Dusty to not fly too close to the distressed P-51. But it was too late. Pressing his own Wing against the Mustang's he tried to keep him straight but the other plane was already too panicked to react accordingly to Dusty's plan. Skipper could only watch helplessly as Rip's injured Wing stroke Dusty's canopy, instinctively the smaller Cropduster recoiled and then gravity fullfilled it's task. He could hear Dusty scream in denial as they watched Ripslinger's frame get beaten out of shape by the sturdy trees that covered the valley floor. Finally the Mustang came to a halt as he hit the ground, skidding over the muddy surface before he stayed where he was. Unmoving. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Davis overflew the crashsite, trying to get as much visual information as possible. Ripslinger's right wing hung torn off in the trees, the rest of his frame had slid almost fifty metres more until a ridge had stopped him. One of his props poked out of a tree and his vertical stabilizor laid in the mud. Rip himself still hadn't moved, a puddle of a brownish red fluid had already started to form around him and white smoke rose up from his cripled frame. „Oh Rip“ sighed Davis softly, he had watched so many planes crash already, but seeing the ex-champion beaten and broken hurt more than he wanted to admit. He turned to the left as he heard two smaller engines approaching and to his surprise he saw Ned and Zed speeding over to he crashsite. They looked pretty banged up and were covered in the red dust of the dessert, their backs were scratched and they had paint from each other on themselves. Ned was the first one who landed at the wreck, his heartwrenching cries of denial echoed in the vast expanse of the valley. Zed and Dusty were next and finally Skipper landed after Davis. The old P-51 slowly rolled up to the still, younger Mustang. Ned and Zed had pressed themselves against one another, whimpering and chirping in distress. Dusty looked devastated and his lower lip trembled as he obviously tried to hold back tears. Skipper looked shocked. As Davis had reached the motionless frame he looked down sadly. Gently he pressed his nosecone into the other's Flank.

And recoiled as he felt a weak corebeat. 

„OH MY GOD HE'S ALIVE!“ He yelled at nobody in particular. The twins shot up and rushed over to their boss, and Dusty sagged down in his gear, obviously reliefed. Skipper started his engine and took off, probably to get an airlift and a team of mechanics. Davis turned his attention back to the unmoving plane, gently licking over his canopy and nugding him. He startled back as Rip suddenly started to twitch, then his eyes shot open, his mouth twitched and he threw up dark oil. He took a deep, shaky breath and released it in an earsplitting, sharp pained scream. „Rip, Rip calm down, shhhh, it's okay. I know you're in pain but you have to keep still now“ said Davis while he gently tried to keep the upset Mustang still. He laid down beside him and licked soothingly over his canopy. 

It seemed to work and the scared plane slowly stopped crying. Davis listened up as Rip tried to speak. „....'nd...twins........find.........must find...............twins.............“ „Shhh you must'nd find nobody. They're here. They're here“ whispered Davis into the other's ear. As if to prove that, Zed got up and slid beneath Rip's chin,chirping and crooning softly. The P-51 visibly relaxed as he realized that his little companions were safe. Zed meanwhile curled into himself and allowed Rip to use him as a pillow. 

By time the sound of powerful helicopter blades cut through the air Rip was unconscious and Davis looked up to be greeted by a male Sikorsky S-62. The chopper took in the scene with an unreadable expression. His rotorwash stirred up dust which blew into Rip's open wounds. Instinctively the older Mustang got above him and shielded him from the raging wash. He watched with concern as a team of mechanics swarmed around the other plane minutes later.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Rip could feel an enormous wave of relief wash over him as he felt Zed's warm, little body against his cheek and heard the trilling purr of his smaller engine. His whole body hurt, his right side felt like it was on fire and the rest was stuck in a painful numbness. 

He could feel how his body slowly started to shut down, and he began to tremble despite the evenings heat. It started to rain now, turning the earth into mud. His breath came in short, labboured pants and Zed started to lick over his nose. He tried to stay awake, willed his body to keep going. 

His boys needed him. 

But the sweet temptation of sleep was just too strong for his abused Body to withstand. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dusty watched in a state of numb shock as the Helicopter carried Ripslinger off to the Hospital. He couldn't take his eyes off of the gruesome scenenery. The blood soaked ground, torn branches and snapped trees. Heavy rain had set in now and the small cropduster started to shiver. 

He blinked harshly as a deep blue wing pulled him close and seconds later he breathed in Skipper's scent. The Corsair was warm and his deep, comforting voice rumbled Dusty out of his trance like state. „He'll be okay. He'll be okay. Everything will be alright Dusty, don't blame yourself.“ Dusty shook his head, whimpering. Tears slowly slid down his cheeks. „I made them get stuck in the dessert. It's my fault that he flew out there again! It's my fault that he flew through the storm and got blinded! It's my fault that he-“ „Dusty! None of this is your fault! You didn't make them stuck there intentionally, you never told Rip to fly back! You didn't control the storm and you sure as hell didn't bring that strike down upon him!“ Dusty knew that Skipper was right but he had a hard time beliving it. He looked up as he heard Whimpering and a deep, hushed voice.  
The Twins were huddled beneath Davis main gear, whimpering and crying. The older P-51C was purring softly and licked alternately over their heads. Zed looked the most scared, he was hiccuping and shivering and both his twin and the Mustang were busy with soothing the upset Zivko. 

He hoped that Rip would be alright. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

A gentle, steady beating woke him up. Followed by a numb pain. 

Olive eyes opened slowly and a mighty gasp filled his lungs with air. His throat felt dry and sore and he coughed hoarsely. Rip moaned softly as he looked around in his room. It appeared to be an aircraft hospital, the huge window frame allowed the sun light to flood the room and the pleasant scent of valerian wafted through it. He looked to the left as he heard a soft snore. The mustang let out a surprised grunt as he spotted Ned and Zed in the corner of the room, both fast asleep and looking like they'd been through hell. Ned was leaning against the wall, a thin chain of drool hung from his slightly opened mouth. Zed leaned against the green fronted Zivko and softly mumbled something.

He chuckled hoarsely, even after everything he said and did and put them through, these two would always stay by his side.

Knowing that they were safe, the Mustang allowed himself to slowly drop back off to sleep. He would have to think of something to thank Dusty, the Judge and that old Corsair for saving his life. He knew that he said „Nice guys finish last“ but, maybe it wasn't so bad to be nice from time to time. But for now he had a reputation to keep, and an apology could be send privately. 

As long as he and the twins stayed side by side, everything would work out okay. 

They would be okay............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for reading! 
> 
> Ya'll know the drill, comments are appreciated and will be answered!  
> Have a nice day/ evening my fellow proppies and jetlings!


	5. Bis in alle Ewigkeit/ For all eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripslinger wants to say thanks............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back!  
> This chapter is a sequel to "An deiner Seite/By your Side"  
> I hope you enjoy!

Rip couldn't make up his mind...........

….......and he hated it!

_Why did that darn cropduster have to save me?! Now I have to fly to him and say “Thank You“. Oh the humiliation that would come with that! I won't be able to show my face anywhere for months!......Scratch that! for YEARS!_

But on the other wing he was also glad that the kid had saved him. If not for his, then for his boys sake. Sure, they could take care of each other, both had teeth and neither was afraid of showing it. RPX also paid them more than enough, so they wouldnt have any financial problems. But Los Angeles was a huge city, far bigger than Auckland. And since his stint with Dusty during the WATGR some poeple weren't too fond of him and the Twins anymore. Then there were also many crazy people out there who wouldn't pass up an opotunity to harm such small, young planes. No! They were his boys, they needed him, he needed them, and not even his stupid pride would get in the way of what he was about to do!

The only thing still missing was the present....

Flowers? He wasn't going on a date!

Candy? He didn't know what the other liked!

Taking him out for a movie? Again, not a date!

He huffed in frustration and plopped down on his sleepingmat. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile in Propwash Junction. 

Dusty slowly blinked himself awake. His alarm was still ringing and he blindly touched for it. Once he found the annoying little device he punched on it's lid, effectively shutting it up. He yawned hugely, and stretched out heartily. Once he was more or less awake he staggered up on his landing gear. Shaking himself, he rolled over to the Hangar door. He opened it and rolled out, taking a deep breath of the still cool, clear morning air. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being back home. He still couldn't believe that he really had taken part in the WATGR, and he'd even won. He'd seen new places and met new people, and in some ways, he'd even matured up a bit. 

Where that bit was though, noone knew. 

The events that happened after the Rally had ended were like burned into his memory though.  
He could still remeber the sound of branches snapping and metal tearing. He could still hear Rip's piercing scream. Especially on bad nights. Skipper, Davis and Dottie had done their best to reassure him that it hadn't been his fault. 

But the feeling of blame stayed. 

Dusty startled with a yelp as someone bumped into him. He looked down and came face to face with a proppling. The tiny white, red and yellow Giles G-202 looked up at him out of big, curious babyblue eyes. It made a high pitched squeak, Dusty chirped back, it crooned and wagled it's wings. Then it bowed down, squeaked again and came back up. Dusty chuckled at the invitation. Well, he didnt work for Leadbottom anymore, and Skipper was appearantly still somewhere in Deamland. He bowed down with a croon as well, and soon they engaged in a game of tag. They played for about an hour as the tiny plane's mother found them. She was only about half Dusty's size, and approached with caution. She looked almost scared of him. Dusty spotted her and gently nudged the Propling to her. It made a confused noise, then it noticed it's mom and rolled over to her with an excited squeal. Dusty chuckled as she nuzzled her pupp, then she looked at him and smiled. Seemingly no longer afraid. Once the two Giles had rolled off Dusty slowly trundled off to Dottie's Fill'n Fly. 

He wondered if the Forklift was awake already, he was really in the mood for a hot cup of coffee right now. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back in Los Angeles.

„Keeeeeennyyyyyyyyyyy!“ 

Whined a certain Green and Black checkermarked Mustang. 

„What??!“ asked an annyoed Forklift. 

„...........I'm booooorrrrrred“ came the reply. 

„Then go and chew on something, I'm busy.“ snapped Kenny. But the plane wouldn't relent. He huffed and puffed, growled and grumbled until Kenny had enough and turned to him. „If I play a round of 'X and O' with you, will you then finally stop bitching around?“ he asked, slightly aggravated. „Yup!“ came the curt reply, „Fine!“ 

And so they played. It didn't stay at one round though, they both were pretty good at that game and neither would let the other win. In the end they played for almost three hours and Rip ended up winning. Now, he finally allowed the Forklift to get back to work, he still had to get a present for Dusty. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In Propwash Junction things were a whole lot more relaxed. Dusty and Skipper sat together in the Fill'n Fly, sipping coffee and chatting. Since Skipper had slept in they had decided that it was no use to train in the middle of the day. Dusty was just opening his mouth to say something as he spotted the Giles G-202 proppling again. It was aimlessly rolling around, a lost and kind of spooked expression on it's face. „Excuse me for a moment Skip'“ said Dusty. Skipper just nodded, already conversing with Sparky about his latest Win. Dusty rolled up to the tiny plane worry clear on her face. „Hey little girl, what'cha doing here all alone?“ he asked softly. „Lost Mommy“ whined the pup, Dusty could see tears sparkle in her eyes. „You lost your mommy? Oh no! Come, we'll go to Dottie and she'll call her. Don't worry little one, we'll find your mommy“ he soothed. Gently ushering the clearly upset propling to Dottie. The Forklift was busy patching up a young car that had blown it's tire while playing with it's sibling. The other young Mitsubishi eclipse looked at them with curiousity and before Dusty knew what happened the plane and the car engaged in a playful brawl. Dottie noticed them and chuckled, greeting Dusty with a smile. „Hey, Duster, how can I help you?“ Dusty smiled at the nickname. „Hi, Dottie, we're looking for her Mom. She lost her and can't find her.“ Dottie's expression turned serious at that. „Well then, what's the Kid's name?“ she asked.  
„Oh! Eh wait a sec!“ he exclaimed. „Hey, hey kiddo, what's your name sweetie?“ „I'm Angel“ said the tiny female. Dusty nodded and rolled back to Dottie. „She says her name is Angel“

Dottie grabbed the mic that stood at the bar and tapped it once to see if it worked. A loud high pitched noise made everyone cringe. „Sorry bout that, guys! But I got an important announcement to make. Little Angel here can't find her Mommy. She's a Red, yellow and white Giles G-202 so if you see her send her to me please, That's all!“ Not even a minute Later the missing plane appeared. She looked like she was close to having an engine attack and broke into tears as she spotted her daughter. „Angel! Don't you ever just run off again! Mommy was really scared, no more running off, okay?“ she said once she was reunited with her daughter. „Promise mommy“ said the little plane. After the action was over and mother and child had left Dusty rolled back to Skipper, Chug and Sparky. 

Little did any of the local residents know that their day would become a whole lot more exciting in just a few hours.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile at the Los Angeles international:

Joey waited patiently for his Boss to board. The entire RPX knew that the P-51 was anything but happy about having to fly to some Farmersvillage in the middle of nowhere just to thank a Cropduster for trying to save him. Privately Joey enjoyed seeing the P-51 in the trench of indecision and denial. But, he would keep that to himself. 

Inside his Passennger cabin Rip had laid down comfortably on his huge sleepingmat. He wore his headset and listened to some music. He still had no present, but in his defense, what should one give to someone who saved their live? 

The Twins seemed completely unfazed by the fact that they had to say thanks as well. They were roughhousing in the back of the cabin, occasionaly they stopped and looked at Rip, who still lay bored on the mat. The two Zivko-Extra mixbreeds exchanged a look, then they rolled cautiously up to their bigger companion, why not see if he was in for some snuggles. 

Rip felt them approaching and huffed warningly. He had no interest in being involved in their roughhousing nor was he in the mood for cuddles. Ned ignored his warning and climbed onto the mat, taking up the space beside the Mustang's flank, earning another huff. He ignored the warning again and flopped down beside him. Zed was a bit more careful and heeded the Mustang's warning. He kept a polite distance, a worried expression made it's way on his face as Rip slowly turned to his Twin, who was oblivious to the Mustang's deathglare. 

A loud, surprised-edging-on-scared squeak made Zed flinch. Rip was biting into Ned's nose, not hard enough to really hurt but with enough firmness to be extremely uncomfortable. The small Zivko tried to get away from the larger Mustang, involuntarily pressing himself into the sharp teeth. The small plane soon whimpered in apology and submitted as much as he could . Rip growled one last time and released him, huffing in frustration. Ned sped into the corner furthest away from the P-51 and hid with a squeal. Zed crooned softly and followed. Snuggling up against his twin with a purr. He took a look at the slight dents that Rip's teeth had left and he scowled as he saw that they had pierced the skin at one spot. A small trickle of blood ran down Ned's nose and Zed carefully licked it off. The older twin snuggled into the younger Zivko and Zed purred comfortingly, still licking Ned's nose. 

About two hours later, they were halfway to Minnesota now, Ripslinger got up and slowly came over to them. He had calmed down again and crooned softly, trying to coax Ned out of his hidingplace. Reluctantly both young planes came forward and Rip gently pulled them close. He licked over Ned's canopy, laying down and letting him rest beside him. The small plane snuggled into him and started purring, their earlier „fight“ completely forgotten. Zed snuggled into Rip's other flank and curled into himself. 

Soon all three planes were doozing. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back in Propwash Junction Dusty sat on the grassy planes that surrounded his little hometown. He enjoyed feeling the sun warm his frame and the slight breeze made the grass tickle his sensitive belly. The small cropduster had his eyes closed and a gentle smile rested on his face. He opened one azure blue eye as he felt another aircraft approaching. Turning slightly he caught a glimpse of navy blue. A few moments later the corsair settled down beside him with a deep, content sigh. „What'cha' doing up here all alone?“ asked the older after a few minutes of companionable silence. „Was just enjoying to be back home, you know.“ And he knew that Skipper knew. The corsair just hummed softly, he too had his eyes closed, but instead of laying down like Dusty had done now, he stayed up on his gear.

After a little while both Planes looked up as they heard the screech of turbofan engines and both were a tad bit confused as they spotted a a350-800 coming in for landing. After a few moments of clueless staring Dusty was able to make out a poison green and stark black livery. „T-That's Rip's touring plane!“ exclaimed the little cropduster surpised. „Come, let's see what big, green and scary wants here!“ said Skipper before he gained speed and took off.

They landed on the grass beside the runway, just a few minutes before the large jumbo landed. The entirety of propwash junction's citicens had gathered beside the runway. The large airliner seemed unfazed by all the attention he garnered. Once he came to a stop he opened his cargo bay door. Once it was down, a small white head peeked around the corner of the larger plane's opened beavertail door. Then a second, green head, just as small as the white one but with visible dents on the nose, peeked around his sibling. Dusty couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Ned and Zed being nervous for once. Once they had ensured themself that they weren't awaited with torches and forks they sped down the ramp, back to their old personalities. They were followed by a surprisingly timid looking Ripslinger. 

Dusty noticed how Skipper went riggid beside him, appearantly the old warbird also hadn't forgotten how Rip had behaved around them. The Mustang slowly came up to them, his nose held at the relaxed, neautral angle, still that didn't calm Skipper down though and Dusty could see a spark of something in the older corsair's stormy blue eyes. Ripslinger stopped about a metre infront of them, politely bowing down and exposing his back to signalize harmless intentions. Dusty ignored Skipper's still distrustfull huff and rolled forwards touching nosecones with the older racer in greeting. „Hey Rip, what'cha doing here?“ he asked. Rip took a deep breath and seemingly tried to force himself calm. „Well. Remember what happened after the WATGR?“  
„Yeah, you faceplanted into the forest“ deadpanned Skipper, making both Dusty and Rip wince at the memory.  
„Yeah, about that. I-“  
„We wanted to say thanks!“ Ned and Zed rudely interupted their boss before trolling off back to their Tourplane, who laughed loud and hard at Rip's indignant expression. 

„Thanks, gremlins......“ growled Rip out between clenched teeth. 

Dusty just chuckled at that and patted Rip's wing. „Ahh you wouldn't have had to.“

„You crazy?! Hello, earth to Crophopper? Someone home? You saved my fucking live-“

„Language!“ hollered Joey 

„Whatever, You saved my Life, the least I can do is say Thanks for that. I mean, hadn't you tried to stabilize me, who knew what else those trees had ripped off of me. I'm lucky they were able to save my wing, got me grounded for two whole fucking months“ 

„Language!“ screeched Joey again

„Shut up Joey, you're just as foulmouthed as me!“ hollered Rip back.

„Touché“ admitted Joey. 

Rip turned back to Dusty with a sigh and a small smile. 

„The boys and I just wanted to say thanks, so yeah, would've brought you a present or something but I just couldn't think of anything fitting........“ finished the Mustang quietly. 

Dusty smiled mischieviously and chuckled. 

„Oh, I think I know something. How about a friendly race around Propwash Junction? Loser buys dinner, eh?“

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for reading!  
> Commies would be appreciated! 
> 
> And stay safe and healthy everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Thankies for reading!  
> As Always: Comments are very appreciated and will be answered!


End file.
